Burden of Proof (1986)
Plot Overview In spite of the doctor's testimony and in spite of her own admitting that she once slept with another man, Frankie insists that Jeff is a Colby. Arthur wants to force her to give a concrete answer, but before she can do so, Jason declares that he is Jeff's father. Everybody is shocked, above all Sable. Miles drives furiously off with his car. He has an accident, but fortunately without being injured. Jeff accuses Frankie of destroying his life and his illusions, she tries to convince him she didn’t know but doesn't manage to calm him down. Roger tries to comfort her, but is annoyed when she agrees to see Jason. Jason himself seems to be pretty glad about the way things have turned out, although he doesn't really believe she didn’t have a clue. Sable is unspeakably hurt and tells Jason she will never forgive him. Jeff wants to leave California, but Conny makes him see that Miles is worse off than he is. Conny blames herself for the whole mess, but advises Jason give Jeff a little time to get over it. She tries to comfort Sable but it ends in another fight and Conny doesn't hesitate to tell her that she is actually responsible for everything. When they come to talk, Jeff refuses to accept Jason as his father, he tells him that they have nothing in common but business. Sable flees to the gallery where Zach is waiting to comfort her. Bliss and Sable come to the conclusion that they have judged both Sean and Zach too quickly and that they are not that bad at all, especially considering Jason’s strange ideas of morality. Zach is sour, he blames Jason for having slandered him by getting his name connected with the Mahoney murder. Surprisingly Fallon wants to stay in California, while Jeff is still determined to leave. Wayne is very annoyed by Monica’s news that the promotional tour is going to be postponed and gives her another thing to worry about. In the morning, Fallon finds a note from Miles on her bed which shows her that he has sneaked into her bedroom while she was sleeping. When she and Jeff return from their walk at the beach, Miles awaits them. He provokes Jeff by insulting Frankie and finally gets into a violent raw with him. The fight comes to a sudden end when one of the balustrades cracks and Jeff goes over the cliff... Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * David Hedison ... Roger Langdon * Philip Abbott ... Judge Barham * Robert Hogan ... Colonel Timothy Holmes * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Harold Harris ... Butler * Reid Smith ... Worker #1 Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Ken Harrison Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Robert L. Sinise Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Elizabeth Bousman Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Ted Coodley .... makeup artist *Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Gerry Leetch .... hair stylist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second assistant director Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Production details * Shooting Dates: From January 9, 1986 to January 17, 1986 (shot along with The Trial). * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Sunkist Building, 28980 Cliffside Dr. (Malibu); 14130 Riverside Drive, Sherman Oaks (Los Angeles). Quotes * '''Jason Colby:Your honor. I'm his father. Jeff's my son. * Jeff Colby: [grabbing his mother by the arm] Come with me, mother. Francesca Colby: Jeff, you're hurting me! Jeff Colby: Fine, now we're even. * Miles Colby: [to Jason] You may be Jeff's father, but to me you're nothing. * Jeff Colby: Don't you ever call me son! Jason Colby: What am I supposed to call you? Jeff Colby: How about 'bastard'? That's what I am, right? * Sable Colby: [to Conny] This is my wedding album. Mine. And you are in every photo, at Jason's side. You put down roots there and you never left. * Constance Colby: Oh, you are a hungry woman, Sable. By reaching for it all, you wound up with nothing. Now I'm sorry for you, I'm very sorry for you. But I'll be danmed if I'll stand here and let you put the blame on me, Jason and Jeff, when you did it all by yourself. * Jason Colby: I can't control rumors. They surround you, Zach. Your reputation comes into a room ten minutes before you do. * Jeff Colby: If you've got something to say to me, Miles, why don't we go somewhere else, just the two of us? Miles Colby: Some place else? This is perfect. The family retreat. After all, we are family now, same father. Different mother, of course. Yours is the whore. Jeff Colby: Damn you! Fallon Colby: Don't Jeff, it's what he wants. Jeff Colby: He's gonna get it. Miles Colby: Try it. You'll end up flat on your back. Like mother like son.